Mafia Round 01
Theme Mafia Round 01 featured the theme One Piece hosted by iStark. Night 0 As all the pirate captains and their crews approached a new island that was blocking their path to the New world, they all anchored there in different places and headed around the island. After everyone docked on the island the all heard a voice in their heads, the voice spoke, this is your final challenge before you can enter the New World and only the smartest, strongest and most cunning pirates can pass my challenge and go to the New World. The voice continued to explain the situation all the pirates were in and instructed them all to go to the center of the island. Their a man was waiting for them, and he spoke, you have all been split into 2 different sides and your goal is to figure out and eliminate those on the other sides. As it looks 16 of you have docked, however, only 15 of you stand before me, meaning 1 of you have already been killed, and with that the game has begun. Hearing these words the pirates became suspicious of everyone and with that. Lelouch Vi Britannia a silencer '''and apart of the '''town '''has been killed during the night! Day 1 The Day Ends in '''No Lynch. Night 1 As most the pirates move about the island trying to get back to their ships, realizing that this place is too dangerous to stay any long, some of them were hiding in the forests waiting to finish the game. A man with a black and yellow hoodie was hurrying back to his ship, and passed a man who seemed to be dressed as a caretaker, the man in the hoodie paid no attention to this man as he seemed like he was drunk and was just swaying back and forth ran past him in an attempt to get to his ship. The man who was swaying was about to release his attack when suddenly his legs got frozen solid. The caretaker looked stunned and looked around to see what had happened, but nobody was there. Desperately the caretaker tried to claw his way out of the ice, but it was too strong, until a man with a large sword on his back approached the caretaker. “Please help me, the caretaker said” and the man with the large sword drew his sword and said “Okama Slice” and sliced through the caretaker leaving him dead as he stood. The man with the black and yellow hoodie approached his ship, however, there seemed to be a force-feed surrounding the island. Realizing that he couldn’t leave, the man turned around and headed back into the forest, where he met a man with 3 swords. They exchanged words for a bit, and the man with 3 swords said, “you saved my captains life, I’ll let you live this time” and vanished in the trees. Meanwhile on the other end of the island, a man approach the dead corpse of Akainu, and stole his powers. Zehahahaha! The man shouted, thanks for the power Akainu! Just as the man had taken the powers, another man approached who had red hair and said, lets join forces. All the remaining pirates found their way to the center of the island again and once again another person was missing. Obsid, a Mafia Cop and apart of the Mafia has been killed at night. Day 2 Engima, a stealer and apart of the Mafia has been lynched. Night 2 In the middle of the night, the man with the large sword on his back and the main with the red hair had a conversation. The man with the red hair said; “there are only a few left, we should be more careful now”. Don’t worry the man with the sword said, I’ll take somebody out, I’ll be right back. The man with the long sword approached a man from behind and gave the worlds strongest slash to the mans back leaving him dead. Meanwhile, the man with 3 swords looking to make a kill was following a smoke man through the forest, however, ended up at the beach instead, and muttered to himself as the smoke man had gotten away. As the man with the sword on his back was returning he approached a man with a straw hat, and went to draw his sword but was distracted by the man in the yellow and black hoodie, who had charged at him from behind, and then vanished in the trees. When the man with the sword turned around the straw hat man had also vanished into the forest. As day approached all the remaining pirates gathered for the daily lynch and once again somebody did not make it past the night, Tanque a reflector '''and apart of the '''Town '''has been killed at night. Day 3 mcj18 a lover and part of the '''town has been lynched. Night 3 After the lynch all the pirates turned to go off in their own direction but every path was blocked by ice, so nobody was able to leave the lynching zone. As a result, nobody had any courage to do anything and there was a peaceful night for once. Nobody has been killed during the night. Day 4 Wrymthem, a Doctor and apart of the town has been lynched. Night 4 With the ice melted, everyone was able to go into the jungle, attempting to stay away from the mafia and make it back in the morning in one piece. The man with the Red Hair and the man with the large sword on his back, had another conversation and the man with the sword on his back left into the jungle. His eyes were set on a rather strange looking fellow who seemed to be dancing, however, was interrupted when the man with the 3 swords came running past him, probably had gotten lost again. The 2 drew swords and began to fight. After a few hours of going back and forth both had sustained injuries but wouldn’t give up. They both flew at each other and the man with the 3 swords fell and died. As the man with the sword on his back struggled to make his way back toward, he saw the man with the red hair, and said he was sorry, and then died. With that..... Mav, a vigilante and a part of the town has been killed at night. Kara-san, a Mafia Vigilante and apart of the Mafia has been killed at night. Day 5 Shadoken, role blocker '''and apart of the '''Town has been lynched. Night 5 As night started a man with a suit and a smoke was casually walking through the forest and was spying on the dancing man. The dancing man paused and then left again, but something seemed different about him. At the edge of an island a man with a bird was thinking to himself, so my precious admirals have all died, I cannot allow anyone else to die, even if they are pirates this just isn’t right. I’ll have to use all of my knowledge and skills to put this sick game to an end. Meanwhile the man with the Red Hair said to himself “sigh, can’t count on anyone, I guess I have to do this myself, I‘ll start with that man”, and set off. As the man with the red hair approached his target, the sun was starting to rise, the signal to return to the center of the island for the lynching, he said to himself. “you got lucky today” and headed off for the center of the island. With That.... Nobody has been killed during the Night. Day 6 Nucl3ar, a Cop '''and apart of the '''Town has been lynched. Night 6 With so few people left making a move is becoming increasingly harder, however, the man with Red Hair used caution and approached the man with the Straw Hat, and impaled him with his sword. The man with the Straw Hat looked shocked, and the man with the Red Hair replied, “I’m sorry, I was hoping it wouldn’t have to come to this” as the man with the Straw Hat died. Aikidoka, a Hero '''and a member of the '''Town '''has been killed during the night. Day 7 Mr.Ree, a '''Doctor '''and apart of the '''Town has been lynched. Night 7 The man with the Red Hair decided that the bird man was the biggest threat to him and so decided to go after him. After a large fight the man with the Red Hair overpowered the Bird Man and killed him. “Only 2 more to go” said the man with the Red Hair, as he headed off to the center of the island for the vote. Ronin, a Double Voter / Cop and apart of the town Day 8 DotDotDot, a Commuter '''and apart of the '''town As the night approached there were only 2 men left standing, the Red Haired man and the dancing man. The Red Haired man overpowered the dancing man quickly and effortlessly. As the sole surviver of this twisted game, the Red Haired Man got on his ship and left for the New world. As a last word, the man said, It was a pleasure playing with you all, and sailed off to the New World. TaNKeD, a copier '''and apart of the '''town has been killed Aurum, a Nexus '''and apart of the '''Mafia HAS WON!!!!. Winners There was 1 winner from Mafia Round 1 *Aurum Shanks.png|Aurum Category:Mafia Rounds